The Other Sibling
by Free Flying Creature
Summary: There was always 3 to the Strauss siblings, or that's what we knew. What if there was a forth sibling that didn't make it to Fairy Tail? Well let's get to know him and see what he does meeting his siblings after so many years.


**A/N Hello everybody! This fanfic is a collab with MagicMilkBone. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Everything in the guild was fine and actually quiet. Team Natsu, including Wendy and Juvia, went on a mission so they would be gone for a little while. Gajeel and Levy were also out on a mission, leaving only a few members there. Lisanna being part of the few that were still at the guild, decided to go on one herself.

Lisanna POV

I went up to be the mission board and skimmed it over, looking for a quick and easy mission. I spotted one that fit what I was looking for.

_Mage Wanted_

_We have a prisoner that we don't know what to do with. _

_You can decide to take home to jail or let him into the world. _

_Location: Sanctus Village_

_Reward: 25,000 Jewels _

_' _Well this is a mission I can do by myself to let the time. It looks like I can be back by tonight also.' I thought to myself.

"Mira-nee I found a mission I could do by myself. Can you stamp it off?" I asked showing her the mission.

"Are you sure about the prisoner? He could hurt you?" She questioned.

"I'll be fine. Think about it, if they're not giving him up to the council directly, it can't be all that bad?" She looked at me, smiled, and stamped the mission flyer. I gave her a hug then left the guild heading towards the train station.

I bought a ticket to the village, it was only going to be a 2 hour ride. ' I wonder what the prisoner is like?' Was my last thought before zoning out looking out the window.

(No one's POV)

Lissanna was snapped out of her thoughts by the train coming to a halt. She headed towards the biggest cottage in the village, which was the Elder's. When she knocked on the door she greeted by a short man with grey hair.

"Ah, you must be the mage who accepted our request." He spoke while ushering her into the cottage. They reached a room that had a desk. He sat behind the desk, before telling Lissanna to take a seat.

"Well you see for a some amount of years we have kept a man in the underground dungeon. We have been having a shortage of food lately and we can't feed him anymore. So we had a village meeting and decided to let him go, under one condition. That a mage had to go with him and introduce him to the world. So this is where you come in. Do you still accept the mission?" The elderly man said.

" I still accept the mission. So can you show me the prisoner?" Lissanna said while rising from her chair.

"Yes, now follow me." The man said getting out of his chair. They left the cottage and started heading towards the edge of the village. There was a small building that looked like a shack. When they opened the door it revealed at staircase. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs their only light source were torches along one side of the long hallway the other side was lined with cells. As they started to walk deeper into the dungeon shallow breathing could be heard.

The short elder suddenly stopped almost causing Lissanna to trip over him. When she turned to look into the cell she saw a man sitting up against the wall across from them. From what she could see at the moment he had long hair that looked brown. He wore a torn up shirt and pants. His hands were cuffed together and he was looking directly at them with dull blue eyes.

"So is it feeding time? Or did you come for another round for torture?" The man asked in a raspy voice. The elderly man didn't say anything and went up to the cell door and unlocked. He then walked up to the prisoner and knocked his handcuffs. The elder whispered something to him before walking up to Lissanna with the prisoner right behind him. He handed her a bag of jewels and left.

"I'm Lissanna, what's your name?" She said while extending her hand out. He cautiously took her hand and gave it a quick shake.

"Call me C." Was all he said.

"Well C, let's get out of here." With that they started down the hallway. She couldn't help but notice he was quite a few inches taller than her. They reached the top of the stairs, and Lissanna kept walking. C, on the other hand, stopped and while closing his eyes, looked up at the sky.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She called out to him.

"I haven't felt sunlight in 14 years." C spoke in a wistful tone. Lissanna felt a slight chill go down her back. How lonely it must have been, to be trapped all by himself in a dark, damp dungeon. She took a closer look at him and saw that his wild long hair was tied loosely back, extending down past his waist. Dirt was caked all across his skin, obvious that he hadn't been washed in years.

"Well, first off, as soon as we get to the guild, I'm making you take a bath." Lissanna grinned teasingly. "You smell!" C stared at her for a moment, then gave a small, tentative smile back.


End file.
